You Would Think This is Normal By Now
by PsychoticTraveler
Summary: because when you play a bootleg version of Dynasty Warriors Vol.2 on a PSP emulator on a Windows 8 laptop on a rainy day sounds like the beginning of a bad self-insert...Warning for crude language.


**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing other than my character. Everything else belongs to its respective owner(s)

this is completely unbeta-ed and was done in 4 hours.

* * *

Life can be weird sometimes

Like really weird. But it can also be really fun…depending on one's own perception of fun. My kind of fun came from videogames and anime but mostly videogames, being a girl gamer was very rare back when I was kid and yeah now it's alright it didn't change the fact that being a girl gamer made isolated from people and for the majority of my school life I was friendless until my sophomore year at high school and by then I grew a certain disdain towards people in general but here I was a 17 year old angsty kind of an asshole teenager meets people of her kind for the first time in what equals 14 years of isolation was a blessing for me, so a few years later at 20 here I was having friends of my own insanity level and play videogames now without being frowned upon. I had everything from a good family to a great company, so can someone please tell me how the fucktwats did I end up in the Dynasty Warriors universe?

No seriously, why?

I suppose that's what happens when you play a bootleg version of Dynasty Warriors Vol.2 on a PSP emulator on a Windows 8 laptop on a rainy day, but how was I supposed to know that playing bootleg games on rainy days would transport you to said games world? If I knew that I would have gone to the Persona world or Hakouki world or at least the .hack\\\ world or something not the FUCKING Dynasty Warriors world.

Sound like a bad self-insert fic

But alas, my shitty luck has struck again and I think I'm somewhere in the game early on the Yellow Turban Rebellion, how do I know that you ask? Because I'm hiding inside an abandon house staring at a group of yellow clad thugs ravage some village and preaching about the 'Way of Peace' and shit, thank god I actually paid attention to the in-game history but right now I need to stay hidden because 1) these Fuckers would kill and or do unthinkable shit to me 2) I know jack shit about fighting with anything. So I stayed hidden inside the house and watched the massacre take place, but what boggles my mind is how calm I was about the whole thing I mean come on I'm not Solid Snake or Sam Fisher for god's sake, people are dying and screaming around and I can think of is how will I proceed later?, damn all that angst killed my humanity or something. As I observe from a window the situation I see a child cornered by 3 guys from the Yellow Bastards and they were about to kill him and the most bizarre thing happened.

I jumped out of hiding, grabbed a fallen sword and stabbed the first yellow guy about to kill the kid with his spear in the chest, then just like how I perform a combo at Marvel vs Capcom I yanked the sword out of the guy's chest and went to the other guy right next to me taking advantage of their momentary shock and rammed my sword right into the second guy's guts, by then the third guy recovered and aimed his spear at me and said something about how dare I attack them or something but I didn't care as I felt my body on its own and removed my sword the second (now very much dead) guy and stood in a fighting stance similar to how samurai hold their swords. Mr. soon to be dead third Yellow Bastard rushed at me with his spear but I quickly dodged to the right and stabbed him at his left side screaming in pain before dropping on the ground. After that I just stood there, my brain registering what just happened. I JUST KILLED SOME PEOPLE! I took another person's life and I didn't even blink, heck I didn't even flinch at the blood. Maybe all the videogames I played finally made me a psychopath, then I remembered something from a manga I read about a guy getting gamer abilities and one of those abilities was called 'Calm mind' or something and allows the protagonist to calmly assess the situation so I came to a conclusion; not only am I in a videogame world but I'm also like a videogame character.

Well that explains it.

I heard a whimper behind me and I looked at the terrified child, a boy when I look closely, he stared at me with great fear in his eyes and I can see why. I was wearing my brother's green-ish blue t-shirt,a dark blue jeans, white sneakers and my red hoodie. On my wrists were my various colored bracelets and sliver rings on my fingers and just realized that my shoulder length dark hair is in my usual braid and I was wearing my eyeliner when I touched my eye, the sword still in my right hand at least I got here looking good. I bent down to the scared boy putting my sword to the ground "hey, are alright?" came out of my mouth before I realized it, I never even considered the language barrier and I'm studying to be an interpreter for fuck sake and I know 1 or 2 words in Chinese but wait! Isn't a videogame universe? Shouldn't everyone speak the language the game dictates? Before I overthink this the boy replied shockingly (not really if you think about it) in English "yes thank you!" then we heard someone yelling and the boy dashed to the direction of the voice yelling "MOMMY!" and jumping onto a woman's arms, perhaps she was the source of the yelling. I smiled a bit and picked my sword up and decided that if I'm in a videogame world might as well enjoy it, I think something is seriously wrong with me if I'm actually looking forward to fighting and possibly killing other people. I started to go through the burning village and cutting down any Yellow Bastards in my way I came across something amazing, Guan Yu was fighting the Yellow Bastards left and right while Liu Bei was also doing the same nearby and I noticed they were wearing their Dynasty Warriors 8 customs which was kinda weird since Dynasty Warriors Vol.2 is basically Dynasty Warriors 5, I'm a Wu fan to the heart but Shu is kinda sorta okay at least before Liu Bei passed away and Wei is great if they're misunderstood. I was having a silent fangirl moment when I heard something behind me "well what do have here?" I jump and aim my sword only to see the drunkard I mean Zhang Fei staring down at me while his spear was pointed at me,ready to attack.

Well FML this couldn't get any worse now can it?

I just jinxed myself with that because the next thing I knew I was jumping at Zhang Fei with my sword raised high above my head, ready to meet its target.


End file.
